naval_opsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wave Gun
Welcome to the Strongest Weapon class in the Games, Wave Guns are incredibly devastating, with the weakest one Dealing 15000 damage every 0.15 seconds, what does that mean? Well, for every 0.15 seconds an unfortunate ship is caught in the blast it suffers 15000 damage (Note that Electromagnetic Shielding DOES block Wave Gun Attacks at the same rate it does all other Optical Weaponry, however it is calculated differently, instead of just blocking the Wave Gun, it instead calculates the odds to block each individual attack, so a Wave gun that hits a ship 5 times and that ship has an EM Shield that gives it a 25% chance to block, means that it has a 25% chance to block each individual damage calculation, and not a one time 25% chance to block every single shot. Despite their immense power, Wave Guns do have a few minor drawbacks (Or else they'd be so Insanely Overpowered nothing else matters) One: low ammo count. With the Exception of the Massive Wave Gun, All wave guns have the same shortage of ammo (With the regular Wave Gun carrying five shots, and later ones carrying up to 7 shots, the Massive Wave Gun has 999 Shots) Two: long Reload Time. Without an Auto Loader system, Wave Guns can take around a Real Life Minute to recharge, with a high level auto loader though you can use the Wave Gun every 4 seconds or something else insanely fast. Three: Cannot hit High Flying Aircraft. Another Drawback is the Inability to hit High Flying Aircraft which'll just fly over the big beam of brightly coloured Death, low flying aircraft will be completely destroyed upon touching the beam though. Four: Cannot hit Submarines. The Fourth Drawback is the fact that the Wave guns are useless against Submarines due to them going under the beam. Five: Fixed Forward Facing Weapon. A Wave Gun can only be mounted on the Bow or Stern section of the ship (Or on the Port and Starboard sides if you have a large ship like a Twin Hull Battleship, they can still only face forwards or backwards though, and not to the side) Six: Ship slows down dramatically when preparing to fire Yet another drawback is that a ship with the gun slows down to nearly 1/10 of its speed for 2 seconds when preparing to fire. After firing the ship to take time to speed back up to whatever speed it was set. Despite these drawbacks, there's not a single ship that can stand up to more than one Direct hit, and no Supership can effectively deal with one, with proper practice you can take out an entire battleship fleet as it approaches. Note: Like several other items, Wave Guns were slightly altered in Warship Gunner 2 Naval Ops: Warship Gunner. The Wave Guns come in Four Variants, all of them insanely powerful: NOTE: All Wave Guns fire roughly across the entire map. Wave Gun: Your basic Variant, deals 15000 Damage, five shots available.. Breac Wave Gun: An Upgraded Variant, deals 18000 Damage, Five Shots Available. Siorc Wave Gun: An upgraded Variant of the Breac Wave Gun, deals 24000 Damage, Seven Shots Available. Massive Wave Gun: The Ultimate Wave Gun, obtained as a price for sinking 999 Superships in the first game and Commander, deals 32000 Damage, has 999 Shots Available. Naval Ops: Commander. Same as Naval Ops: Warship Gunner, although there is a Method for effectively getting the Massive Wave Gun at the end of sector A. Strategy: First you must reach the Wirbelwind, Second, you need a ship capable of sinking it, then keep at it, but: That'll take ages... the trick lies in the rewards you get, for 100 Supership kills, you get the Railgun Astal, replace all forward Gun Batteries on your ship with that weapon and you'll be able to sink the Wirbelwind in Two Shots* once you get 400 more Kills, you get a Siorc Wave Gun, replace the Railgun astal with this thing, aim it at the location the Wirbelwind is coming from and Fire, no more Wirbelwind. Then after 499 more Kills, claim your Ultimate Death Cannon and have fun breaking the Game wide open. Also: use the tons of money you get to buy and research the best Ship Equipment you can get By Researching. *: Tested on Normal Difficulty. Naval Ops: Warship Gunner 2. The Wave Guns make their Triumphant Return, several were Renamed as Pulse Cannons, they still look and work the same, except their name and method of inflicting damage has changed. Also: The Massive Wave Gun's been Massively nerfed in its Ammunition Count. (This can be fixed with the Ammo Assembler to give it Infinite Ammo) Instead of their usual Space Battleship Yamato Inspired Beam of Death, they instead fire a Massive Ball of Energy that severely damages everything it hits. Magnetic Pulse Cannon: The Basic Version of the Wave Gun in naval ops Commander and Naval Ops Warship Gunner. Energy color: Blue Breac Wave Gun: 18000 Damage, 5 shots. Energy color: Purple Siorc Wave Gun:24000 Damage, 5 Shots. Energy color: Blue Massive Wave Gun: 32000 Damage, 5 Shots. Energy color: Yellow with parts of red. Sepia Pulse Cannon: 30000 Damage, 5 Shots. Energy color: Black The Sepia Pulse Cannon is a Massive Wave Gun Variant, despite dealing 2000 less damage, it's 500 tons lighter and easier to get than the Massive Wave Gun. Sepia Pulse Cannon is Warship Gunner 2 Only. Category:Weapons